


How I Survived My Summer Vacation, by Tamika Flynn, Age 12 3/4 by thingwithwings [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of How I Survived My Summer Vacation, by Tamika Flynn, Age 12 3/4 by thingwithwings read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: The first book on Tamika Flynn's Summer Reading Program Sticker Chart is Lord of the Flies.<br/>She doesn't really like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Survived My Summer Vacation, by Tamika Flynn, Age 12 3/4 by thingwithwings [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How I Survived My Summer Vacation, by Tamika Flynn, Age 12 3/4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914801) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



[ ** ** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/How%20I%20Survived%20My%20Summer%20Vacation,%20by%20Tamika%20Flynn,%20Age%2012%203_4%20by%20thingswithwings.mp3)

cover art by Greeniron

**Title** : How I Survived My Summer Vacation, by Tamika Flynn, Age 12 3/4  
**Author** : thingswithwings  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Welcome to Night Vale  
**Character** : Tamika Flynn/OFC  
**Rating** : Teen & up audiences  
**Warnings** : graphic depictions of violence, major spoilers for Charlotte's Web, Bridge to Terabithia, and The Giver  
**Summary** : The first book on Tamika Flynn's Summer Reading Program Sticker Chart is Lord of the Flies.  
She doesn't really like it.

**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/914801)  
**Length** 0:33:04  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/How%20I%20Survived%20My%20Summer%20Vacation,%20by%20Tamika%20Flynn,%20Age%2012%203_4%20by%20thingswithwings.mp3)


End file.
